pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Groudon
(Normal) / (Primal) |dex number = 383}} Groudon is the Continent Pokemon. It does not evolve into or from any Pokemon, as it is a legendary. Along with Kyogre and Rayquaza, it it part of the Weather Trio. Groudon is the mascot of both Pokemon Ruby and it's remake Pokemon Omega Ruby. In Omega Ruby, Groudon gains a new form: Primal Groudon. Biology Groudon resembles a large, bipedal dinosaur with red, armored plates that run along it's tail to the top of it's head. It also covers the tops of its arms and its legs. The plates do not cover the underside of the tail, the belly, the underside of it's arms, or its jaw. This exposes its gray skin. There are white spikes running along the border where the plates and skin meet. There are eight spikes on one side of the body. Groudon also has similar white spikes for its toes and fingers. There are three spikes on each foot, and four on each hand. Groudon has black markings separating the plates from each other. It has yellows eyes with black pupils. Groudon is 11'06" tall, and weighs 2,094.4 pounds. Primal Groudon looks almost the same as regular Groudon, but it is bigger, has a slightly different pattern, and different colors. Its top shells are a lighter red, and its belly is black. The spikes along its side are also black, while the spikes on its hands and feet are still white. The black pattern on it's top shells has changed slightly, having Ωs on its hands and feet. Also, the color has changed to a sort of lava-like yellow. Its eyes are the same color. Canon Appearances Major *In the 6th Pokemon Movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker, a former Team Magma scientist wishes to use Jirachi to bring forth a Groudon. However, what he ended up with was not a Groudon, but a manifestation of pure evil that had the appearance of a Groudon. At the end, Jirachi used Doom Desire to destroy the false Groudon. *In Gaining Groudon, Team Aqua had captured Groudon but didn't have the correct orb to control it. They planned to make a trade with Team Magma, who had captured Kyogre. The trade was about to be made when Archie decided to use Kyogre to destroy everyone. The battle between Kyogre and Groudon occurred during the following episode, The Scuffle of Legends. *Mismagius makes an illusion of Groudon in Malice in Wonderland!. Minor *Groudon makes it's anime debut in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker. *Groudon appears in the intros of Destiny Deoxys, The Rise of Darkrai, Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Groudon is a Poke Ball Pokemon. When released, Groudon uses the move Overheat to surround itself in a fiery aura. Anyone, except it's summoner, who touches the aura will be knocked back and recieve damage. Due to Groudon's massive size, it is hard to avoid it. Groudon also appears as a trophy. Fanon Appearances Pokemon Students of the Legends *Groudon is William's Pokemon and Soul Partner. In the 3rd Book, they fight Amy and Kyogre to prove his love to her. Pokémon Ultimate *Groudon will appear in the first season. Not much is known about its appearence yet, but it will probably be between episodes 20 and 25. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Master Core's Groudon appeared in ''Core of Legends''. It resembled the form of Master Giant. Pokémon Tales * Groudon appeared in ''Vs. Groudon and Kyogre''. It also achieved Primal Reversal. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby' Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre. 'Sapphire' Groudon has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat. It came as a savior to people who had been suffering from terrible floods. 'Emerald' Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago. 'X' Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre. 'Y' This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre. Moves *START: Mud Shot *005: Scary Face *015: Lava Plume *020: Hammer Arm *030: Rest *035: Earthquake *045: AncientPower *050: Eruption *060: Bulk Up *065: Earth Power *075: Fissure *080: Solar Beam *090: Fire Blast Gallery/Boxart Ruby_EN_boxart.png|Pokemon Ruby Omega_Ruby_EN_boxart.png|Pokemon Omega Ruby Primal Groudon.png|Groudon's Primal Form pokemon-omega-groudon-wallpaper.jpg Category:Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Dinosaur Pokemon Category:Red Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Genderless Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Big Pokemon Category:Primal Evolution Pokemon